Indoor air pollution may lessen enjoyment of an indoor space as well as present a health hazard. Indoor air pollution may comprise airborne pollutants such as dust, smoke, pollen, animal dander, mold, and mildew which may be present in indoor spaces in quantities sufficient to present a health hazard to occupants of the indoor space. Some heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems comprise an air cleaner to filter pollutants from air circulated through the HVAC systems.